The Most Tallest Ever
by Laughing Half Elf
Summary: On the way back to Bag-end, a young Pippin brings up the topic of tallness. Short and Sweet.


A/N: Yeah, I know I should be working on my other fic, but I got this idea on Mother's Day and I couldn't leave it alone. Happy Late Mother's Day! Thanks for putting up with my erratic postings everyone!  
  
Story Notes: This takes place when Pippin is 6 years old. Merry is 14. Samwise is 16 and Frodo is 28. I think those are the right ages.  
  
The Most Tallest Ever  
  
"Frodo, how tall are dwarves?" Pippin asked quite suddenly on the walk back to Bag-end. Frodo thought for a moment.  
  
"Taller than hobbits, but not as tall as men," Frodo replied looking down at his small cousin who was attempting to match Merry's pace. Merry noticed this, and with a smile, stepped a little more quickly. Pippin gave up and instead walked along Sam, who began walking more slowly for Pippin's sake.  
  
"An' how tall are men, Frodo?" Pippin asked distractedly.  
  
"Taller than dwarves, but maybe not as tall as elves," Frodo said with a smile. Pippin suddenly stopped walking and turned to meet Frodo's gaze.  
  
"Are elves the most tallest ever, Frodo?"  
  
"I believe so, Pippin."  
  
Pippin ran to Frodo's side and took his hand. "Then I'm going to be as tall as an elf, Frodo."  
  
"You are Pippin?" Frodo slowed down quite a bit and looked at Pippin curiously.  
  
"Yes, the tallest ever, taller than all hobbits and dwarves and men. The most tallest hobbit ever, Frodo. I'll be taller than Merry and Sam and you too, Frodo."  
  
"Why do you want to be so tall Pippin?" Frodo asked stopping to kneel beside the young lad. Pippin looked quite puzzled and didn't answer at first. "Because," he said, "It'll be the best, won't it Frodo? I'll be the fastest and strongest ever."  
  
Merry and Sam had stopped and were listening to the conversation.  
  
"I know what you're saying Pip. It would be wonderful to be so tall. No one could catch me," Merry said smiling.  
  
"I'm going to be the most tallest ever, Merry. Not you," Pippin said with a pout.  
  
"I don't think it really is something you can choose Pippin," Frodo said gently.  
  
"Don't you want to be the most tallest ever, Frodo?" Pippin asked.  
  
"I don't think I would mind it, but I have already grown taller than most hobbits my own age."  
  
"I don't think we should grow taller than a hobbit aught to." Sam, who had been keeping quiet, finally spoke. The three looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Why is that Sam?" Frodo asked curiously.  
  
"Well," Sam looked uncomfortable, "When I've done a good job at something, my mother kisses the top of my curls...and the way I see it, she couldn't do that if I was as tall as an elf."  
  
There was a brief silence. "You're right Sam," Frodo said quietly.  
  
Merry shuffled his feet, thinking deeply.  
  
"You know," Merry began, "sometimes if I feel sick my mother puts her hand on my forehead. It makes me feel better. If I was the tallest ... she wouldn't be able to do that."  
  
Pippin suddenly looked worried, "I didn't think...Frodo, if I was the most tallest ever, mama couldn't carry me to my bed at night, could she?"  
  
Frodo shook his head, "No Pip, I don't think she could."  
  
"She wouldn't feel my forehead or kiss my curls or anything?"  
  
"No Pip, you would be too tall."  
  
Pippin looked very upset and for a moment, Frodo thought he might cry.  
  
"You know Pip, you don't have to be the tallest ever. You could be the size of a hobbit and your dear mother will carry you and kiss the top of your curls for as long as she can," Frodo said, brushing a few curls off the small lad's forehead.  
  
Pippin nodded and took Frodo's hand again. The four lads set off again without another word. They walked quietly until Pippin tugged on Frodo's coat and held his arms up to him. Frodo picked up the young hobbit and carried him the rest of the way to Bag-end. When they came to the gate Pippin stirred and, half-asleep, mumbled quietly, "At least I can be taller than Merry, right Frodo?"  
  
"We shall see," Frodo smiled, shifted the sleepy lad in his arms and gently kissed the top of Pippin's curls.  
  
The end.  
  
A/N: I rather enjoyed writing this. Well, I've got to get back to studying.  
  
Please read and review! 


End file.
